Penguin University
Penguin State University is a collage where penguins can learn stuff, who went to Penguin Academy. Students *Fredsworth *Explorer 767 *Fred 676 *Dancy3525 Background Sk8rbluscat founded this school in 2008. You can get there by taking Exit SAI3 off of Highway 1. Subjects You must graduate from a Penguin Academy class to enter one of these. Language Arts Teacher: Aunt Arctic This class teaches you how to be an advanced writer. To graduate from this class you must make a book that Aunt Arctic thinks is good. Politics Teacher: judge xavier This class teaches you to be either a South Pole Council delegate or Governor of any state. To pass, you must pass a bill into the South Pole Council. Adventuring Teacher: Barkjon This class teaches to adventure. To pass, you must survive going through Skua Strait, Orca Ocean, Evil Lake, and Hackzon Valley. Music Teacher: Club Penguin Band/Furry Flats This class teaches you the finer and more advanced parts of music (sharps, flats, tonic, dominant, etc.). To graduate you must compose a short piece with your Penguin Academy band, then play it in the concert hall. Sailing Teacher: Rockhopper Rockhopper himself takes time off his adventures to teach this class. To graduate, you must create a masterpiece boat and sail it from Club Penguin to Rockhopper Island. Board-riding Teacher: Cody Maverick This class, taught by surfing legend Cody Maverick, teachers you how to be a master surfer, snowboarder, or skateboarder and how to demo at shows. To graduate, you must compete in a tournament at the local skate park, terrain park, or surf area. Mining Teacher: Rory Rory, the famous construction worker, teaches this class. It helps you to join the Penguin Miners Co. and help make some of the USA's currency. You will learn how to identify counterfeits, and how to make a true pebble. To graduate, you must create a batch of true pebbles and identify some counterfeit ones. Carpentry Teacher: Rory Rory teaches this class as well, to help you on the way to become a master carpenter. To graduate, you must build a new design for the South Pole Council council table. The designs that pass are eventually destroyed by Explorer 767, Barkjon, and Happyface141 at South Pole Council meetings. Science Teacher: G G, the famous agent, teaches this class. He has learned much on this subject and was asked to teach this class on biology and chemistry. To graduate, you must pass a written test. Math Teacher: G G has learned much in mathematics. He has also made this the hardest subject in the university! To graduate, you must pass a written test. Swimming Teacher: Robot 1 In this class you can learn how to become a famous swimmer and later enter in the Penguin Olympics and become a master at the strokes you have learned in the Penguin Academy, as well as setting new records. Social Studies Teacher: Robot 2 Social Studies teaches you the workings of the USA's government, all the places in the USA, the society, and the history of the USA. To graduate, you must pass a written test. Farming and Fishing Teacher: Farmer Pentoe The friendly Farmer Pentoe takes time off his Penguin Academy job and his farm to teach you this class. To graduate, you must grow and catch/hunt the necessary items for Farmer Pentoe's fruit n' fish salad. Pranks Teacher:Happyface141/Explorer 767 This class teaches basic and advanced tips on how to be a sucessful pranker. IT also teaches some of the old, classic pranks, newly invented pranks, and the coolest kind of prank: cyber-pranks! To pass, you must give Mabel and 24Keyser a really terrible day. Inhabitants 18 day old penguins. See also * Penguin Academy